pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
True Chaos Insurgency (post-Exodus)
The True Chaos Insurgency is an immensely powerful interstellar network of Avgrundist fight clubs under loose control of the original True Chaos Insurgency. [Not to be confused with the pre-Exodus True Chaos Insurgency.] Overview The True Chaos Insurgency, hereon referred to as the T.C.I, is a vast "empire" of Avgrundists, though due to the nature of their ideology the word empire is used loosely. The T.C.I utilises everything it can get, and prides itself on its pursuit of perfection and pleasure. Its members include almost every species it conquers, though the majority of its members are humans. The T.C.I conquers and controls every species it can, usually modifying them into a state to become perfect soldiers. The T.C.I's primary forces reside in the Eye of Vyazah, known before the Great Flood on Terra as the Rosette Nebula. Outside of the Eye, the T.C.I spreads in a "cracked" formation with branches reaching outwards and sometimes connecting to each other. The T.C.I on Alien Worlds Invasion A T.C.I invasion is fairly straightforward. Part of the T.C.I's fight club comes across the planet and subsequently conquers it by absolutely decimating its defenses. This process scarcely lasts over a day, and can be truly spectacular. Dominance Once the invasion is complete, dominance is established on the planet. The methods and result can vary depending on what the T.C.I's plans with their newly-captured world is, but typically the planet will undergo a chaos conversion process. The world is left mostly as-is, however all its former government is replaced with a very loose T.C.I dominance. From the start, this consists of the T.C.I's attacking forces taking residence on the world. They are then permitted (unless stated explicitly by the High Lords) to do literally whatever they want. This includes killing innocent civilians, conducting random raids, robbery and nuclear bombing the ugly cities. Although detrimental, this pumps up the enjoyment factor in the T.C.I's fight club. Types of T.C.I Worlds T.C.I worlds usually take one of two standard purposes: Labour worlds and fight club worlds. Labour worlds are used for resource mining and slave labour, typically eventually being abandoned or converted to fight club worlds once resources are depleted. Fight club worlds are used to house members of the T.C.I, serve as constant fight clubs and generally be the funhouses of the T.C.I. T.C.I worlds can also take lesser-used forms. One world containing humans was discovered by the T.C.I. Firstly they were confused as shit, on both ends, but eventually it was decided that these humans were impure and not true children of Archon. The game plan for this world was then changed, and the Nexus was converted into a colossal prison, as were outlying outposts and facilities. This made the Holocaust look like a few kids calling other kids names. These humans were branded with numbers, emaciated and modified beyond recognition, kept 24/7 in cramped restriction with minimal food, were forced to kill each other for the T.C.I's amusement, were tricked, mocked, and worked until they died. This purge lasted almost 50 years before the planet was fully harvested. Finally, every human was systematically stripped of all their belongings, and either executed (in various manners) or sent to the Void for "judgement". Thus concluded the most brutal thing the T.C.I has done to date. Life on a T.C.I-Occupied World T.C.I-occupied worlds are not a walk in the park for natives. When joining the T.C.I as a soldier, your mind is turned inside out. You are modified specifically to follow Avgrundism, and you are pumped full of tactical ability and useful knowledge. As a citizen, you are subject to constant oppression as the lowest member of society. You have no work, no recreation, and are simply forced to live in squalor until you either die out or choose to join the T.C.I. This is a tactical decision on the T.C.I's part; it gives the T.C.I a good light because all its soldiers joined voluntarily. In a way. Citizens survive off the bare minimum, and are regularly harassed and abused by the T.C.I. T.C.I worlds always contain a Nexus - a central hub for T.C.I operations on the world. This usually takes the form of a massive structure or bunker which can house the T.C.I's fight club as well as its governing bodies and other such important entities. The local Administrator of the world will daily spew out propaganda to the planet's inhabitants, in an attempt to brainwash them into joining the T.C.I. T.C.I worlds are always made tributes to the excess destruction inherent in the T.C.I's ideology. Factories are erected to pollute the atmosphere to make living conditions for the organic citizens even worse. Colossal Fumehouses fill the atmosphere of urban regions with Anger to boost the fight club and make the population ill. Resource Mining T.C.I planets are always scraped clean for resources. Millions of machines are deployed shortly after conquering to harvest every resource the world has to offer. Oceans are drained and become massive pits of sand, wildlife is killed for food and biofuel, and the underground becomes an unstable web of mineshafts and holes in which digging robots have stripped the planet bare of resources. Nothing is spared except the urban regions in which the population resides. Exterior regions become barren, unforgiving wastelands bare of life and water. In the Face of Resistance Resistance is not unknown to the T.C.I, and although in the grand scheme of Chaos it poses little threat, the T.C.I must always deal with the possibility of a large-scale uprising among their ranks. To combat resisting citizens and to strike fear into those who would dare to try, the T.C.I never shies from its immense shows of force. Aircraft patrol cities day-in-day-out, random raids are conducted on residential areas constantly, and should an uprising occur, every planet's Nexus is equipped with the ability to broadcast a wideband message across urban regions, ordering all units to kill all civilians on sight. This is to discourage continued rebellion and it's fun. Additionally, every urban region contains a Monitor, which is a Martian-engineered mech standing at 150ft tall. Monitors are capable of utilising weaker, anti-infantry heat-rays and using tentacles to pick up or destroy objects and targets with lethal efficiency. Chaotic Corruption On more densely populated planets, the mass psychic presence of the True Chaos Insurgency (or perhaps marks of Ungods) causes a similar effect to void corruption, but considerably more powerful and stylized. Worlds affected by this phenomenon will experience accelerated evolution of local life to become more predatory, combat-ready and chaotic, and landscapes will alter - forming jagged rock formations, colossal caverns, skull shapes in mountains, and the like. In the most severe cases, land may begin to levitate, matter may become distorted or nonexistent, and inanimate objects will become animate. T.C.I Technology Void Travel The T.C.I's primary method of interstellar travel is exploiting the Void. Planet Nexuses are outfitted with devices allowing the Void to be bent to travel in a portal-like pocket of Void. For ultimate safety, areas of the Void nearer to the Deep Void where less Daemons reside are usually used. Not like it matters, since T.C.I ships are zipping through the void at mach 999. But hey, it's safety. Combat''' Technology''' The T.C.I prides itself on and centers itself around its combatant prowess. This is no flock of a few million unmodified men with rifles. The T.C.I fight club is a collection of millions if not billions of super-soldiers aching to blow something up. Common Units * Rage Marines - The standard transhuman soldiers of the T.C.I. These make up approximately 45% of the T.C.I's fight club. Rage Marines are modified to be superhuman, with increased ability in every sector. Rage Marines can be found boots-on-the-ground, piloting mechs, flying air/spacecraft or nautical craft. * Maskers - The T.C.I's inquisition. Maskers are executioners, assassins and recon units. They utilise lethal amounts of tactics and deception to destroy their target deviously, one way or another. They usually operate on foot but can always serve the purpose of a Rage Marine if they so wish. Maskers can interchange bodies through a relatively short process, allowing them to become a Snot in sheep's clothing. Yes, a Masker can take the form of an Avali. No, Avali are not part of the T.C.I. I mean they can disguise as Avali. * War Priests - Carrying on their title from the T.C.I as the most dreaded yet rare units, War Priests are immensely powerful Void sorcerers utilising gifts from the Ungods and Void-related technology to wreak eldritch havoc upon the heretics. War Priests are so rare yet so powerful that some planets don't even think they exist. However, they obviously do, and they are dangerous. * Tekkboyz - The engineers of the T.C.I. Again, typically human, but can include members of intelligent species such as Martians. Tekkboyz design, build and modify technology for the T.C.I. They also shoot, but they're known for erectin' a sentry. Tekkboyz usually have extensively modified bodies designed specifically to make engineering a breeze. Extra arms, techy-analyzy bits, you know the drill. Bio-Mod Technology The T.C.I does not like flesh. I mean, they love Za'rral but Za'rral hates the T.C.I with a passion. The T.C.I gives every one of its members cybernetic enhancements to make sure they don't die easily. Most species that come into the T.C.I's grasp are unrecognizable once they become fully assimilated into the fight club. Species of primitive aquatic beings can be converted into lethal aircraft and insects can be turned into recon units. Every single thing can be turned into a deadly weapon, so it is. Organic Combat Technology The T.C.I utilises organic things where they can. If a species is truly fucking magnificent, it will be left mostly as-is, such as the case with Snots. The T.C.I utilises organic beings in combat usually as their frontline infantry, since throwing in all the Rage Marines is just detrimental. * Snot Shells - Repurposed Invasion Cylinders which are filled to the brim with starving Snots. These are made weak so that they break apart on impact, unexpectedly unleashing massive hordes of Snots onto an area. Great for clearing out enemies without allied casualties. * Flies on the Wall - Small flying insects (e.g houseflies and midgies) are modified very carefully to passively monitor worlds. This is the ultimate big brother tactic. Due to the fact that they are hard to spot an d kill, these work perfectly in place of security cameras. * Domesticated Daemons - Void daemons such as Abysshulks are commonplace as T.C.I pets. The stronger they are the better, but they might go rogue. Watch out for the eye laser. Synthetic Combat Technology The T.C.I wouldn't be true servants of D'virat if they didn't use tons of technology. The T.C.I uses a plethora of lovely, destructive weapons and tools to get any krumping done in a flash. But it's always made fun. * Planet Buster - An assembled-on-site weapon which uses high-powered Heat-Rays to drill near to the core of a planet before dropping an immensely powerful atom bomb into the pit. This will destroy an entire planet and turn it into either a scorched wasteland or a lot of big space rocks. Rarely used because it's a waste of resources. * Mechs - The T.C.I's favourite type of machine. Mechs are used as basically every ground unit. T.C.I mechs use negative mass to keep themselves upright (usually) and are piloted either by traditional joystick methods or sometimes by connecting directly to the driver's brain. * Aircraft - T.C.I aerial warfare is always lovely to watch. Aircraft utilise constant streams of Void energy from their engines, which pushes matter away acting just as a regular thruster would, without the need for boring fuel bullshit. * Spacecraft - Cosmic travel in the T.C.I is similar to aerial travel. Interplanetary Void engines launch negative mass straight from the Void which pushes away the spacecraft. This creates force which is counteracted by doing the same thing but shooting it out the front instead of the back. * Mega-ballistics - The blessings of D'virat make T.C.I ballistics so much more fun. Thanks to D'virat, the T.C.I is capable of turning a Howitzer shell into a nuclear bomb. A tad excessive so it's sometimes not done because it ruins the fun of combat, but such things can be sure as hell done. These are also known as "cheesed ammo" because yes. 'Non-Combatant Technology' The T.C.I doesn't exclusively make shooty-shooty tech. Members of the T.C.I have needs too, and sometimes a slave doesn't suffice. So, machines are the way to go. Some of the common non-combatant tech is listed below. * Lyssa - A personal computer which can be attached wherever you really want. Usually put on the chest or arm of a human's armour, Lyssa can be modified to the user's desire. Can be used as a communication device, a databank, a PDA, a camera, and basically a better version of a mobile phone. You can change its name, its personality and its voice. The standard setting and name is Lyssa, so that's what they're collectively called. * Mining Drones - Briefly mentioned earlier, T.C.I mining drones are completely automated robots which harvest resources from celestial bodies such as planets and moons. They are capable of Void, space, air, ground and subterranean travel, and are used in the millions if not billions on planets. They are usually the size of a bear to the size of a large lorry. They have storage areas where they hold resources ready for desposit and sorting. * Void Transport - Utilised for so many things. Can be used for basically instantaneous communication, interstellar travel, and illegally sending nailbombs to another planet. The possibilities are endless, such is the abyss everything that's thrown in travels through. * Void Energy Reactor - A Void portal is opened which obviously radiates a large amount of Void energy. This can be harnessed through generators which contain trapped daemons who passively convert Void energy into electrical energy, allowing extreme amounts of power to be produced on the level of massive nuclear reactors. Void Reactors are extremely easy to meltdown. * The Forsaken - What comes of those who don't volunteer for the fight club quickly enough, or those who resist the T.C.I. The Forsaken are modified beings designed to do the manual labour. They don't need to eat or sleep, but that doesn't mean they're not always hungry and tired. They are treated worse than citizens, and are known to eventually die of being overworked. Government T.C.I government is extremely loose. Due to its ideology, the T.C.I allows its members to do whatever they want for the most part. However, a central controlling power exists to keep the T.C.I in check and functional. Governing Bodies The High Lords of Chaos The High Lords of Chaos are the highest on the pyramid in the T.C.I. They are a small council, with the highest in power being Ungod-Imperator Skullbane, followed by Warlord Mardröm, and the Warbosses of the T.C.I. The High Lords decide who the enemy is, and what the T.C.I pursues in its goals. Planetary Administrators Each planet has its own governor and representative, known as an Administrator. The Administrator decides on the culture and goals of their individual planet, but are still under the command of the High Lords. Administrators are the face of their planet both to the T.C.I and to their planet's people. "Law" The T.C.I has no law. Instead, it has a lack of law. T.C.I worlds are completely anarchistic, just like Post-Void Event Terra. Every man is bullied equally, and every man can bully equally. The question is whether he wants to buy into the T.C.I's arsenal or not. Overseers Overseers are the true controllers of individual planets. They are heavily modified defective Martians who worship chaos. They possess at least one Ungod mark. See their page for more details. Culture Aesthetics The T.C.I carries on its traditional aesthetic, similar to that of the original T.C.I. The T.C.I's buildings are dark, industrial and usually spikey and rusty. Destroyed buildings are left as they are on T.C.I worlds, and Xeno architecture is usually merged with T.C.I technology. This results in a lovely combination, usually. Give that massive skyscraper a new paintjob and a couple spikes and there's your beautiful new hotel. Religion All T.C.I members are required to follow the religion of Avgrundism. Avgrundism, to cover it briefly, is the worship of almost every Ungod and the following of the Four Elements of Chaos. To not follow Avgrundism is seen as heresy, which the T.C.I boys reeaallllyy don't like. Blam, dakkadakka pow. Oops you died. Filthy heretic. The Four Elements of Chaos are: # Hedonism - '''Inspired by Archon, T.C.I hedonism is the pursuit of pleasure and spiritual happiness. Through chaos, of course. Fuck you and your pilgrimage, fasting bullshit. # '''Destruction - '''Inspired by Za'rral, destruction is probably the T.C.I's most infamous trait. What's more fun than blowing up, silently killing or just firing into the void, whatever stands in your path? # '''Knowledge - '''Inspired by Tzath'uul, knowledge is the key to getting shit. All knowledge must be acquired no matter how forbidden or controversial. I know how many times you fap a day. # '''Void - '''My eyes are gaunt and my sex life is gaunter. The Void is the center of everything in the T.C.I. It's an energy source, a religious figure, the realm of fucking chaos. Luvvit. '''Customs Customs differ in the T.C.I from planet to planet, but collectively the T.C.I loves one thing: Chaos. This is a type of chaos that is inspired by Avgrundism's Four Elements of Chaos. This revolves heavily around the pursuit of spiritual happiness, pleasure and K r u m p. However, it also revolves around others doing the same thing, and it is commonly known that you will almost always face a challenge when you're working towards your goals. Societal Roles Different species and subspecies hold different societal roles in the T.C.I. These are, as always, loose and generalized but usually are generated by the species themselves. Listed below are some of the species used in the T.C.I universally and what they do: * Humans - Standard troops and the majority of governors. * Martians - Technological innovators and tactical masterminds. Overseers. * Snots - WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH * Orks - WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH Notable Planets The Pit The Pit is the T.C.I's designated prison-world. Almost all of its structures are prison complexes, organised into species, sub-species/races, sex, and age. Almost all of the Pit's land is covered in massive prisons. The rest is either roads, blasted wastelands or fight camps. The Pit is insanely brutal even by the T.C.I's standards, to the point that when a citizen of the T.C.I is taken there, everybody refuses to talk about them. The Pit is nothing more than systematic execution block, labor camp and torture chamber all in one. Prisoners are not kept in cells, but rather pods which restrain them almost completely, with a small hole to allow air to flow and a small amount of light to flow in. Daily life for a prisoner in the Pit is simple. Your pod is taken to one of the thousands of pod bays across the Pit overnight, where you are dismounted early in the morning. You then are forced to work for the entire day with only a meal at midday, then return to the best pod you can get to. Insubordinance is met with beating, death on the spot, or slow torture and death, depending on how the punisher feels. Arrival at the Pit is confusing and scary. Prisoners are taken on massive prison ships which collect held prisoners from designated points on T.C.I worlds every day. These transport ships are purely automated, and possess no guards. Once the ship arrives at a bay, prisoners are unloaded by the Pit's guards and sent to pods for their first transit. No mercy is given to those w ho show too much weakness to work, or refuse to. Families and friends are deliberately separated, and children are sent to areas of lighter labour such as manufacturing. Hjärtat av Kaos Also known in English as the Heart of Chaos, Hjärtat av Kaos is the T.C.I's homeworld. Here, only the original True Chaos Insurgency and their trusted allies reside. This planet is immensely well-defended, however living conditions are extremely high, with spacious and well-maintained quarters available to all residents. Hjärtat av Kaos swarms with complex automata, providing services to the residents so that no man has to work. Food production is handled automatically, water from the oceans is distilled and recycled from the sewers through mechanical systems, and every resident has access to a high-ability domestic robot. In the center of the most densely populated area of Hjärtat av Kaos stands the Spike. The Spike is a 5.5 mile tall, colossal building inspired by the original headquarters of the True Chaos Insurgency. It resembles a jagged, uneven missile-like structure, and possesses insane amounts of machinery. For its defense, it contains weaponry, and its interior (and parts of its exterior) structure can move. To truly emphasise its majesty, the Spike has massive spotlights mounted on it which shine both into the sky above and down on the city below. Pipes and chimneys connected to its walls constantly spew smoke, and defense drones stream in and out of hatches day-in-day-out.